


Study Date

by Chandler



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studying sucks, in Percy's opinion anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

“Percy!” Nico shouted.   
Percy jumped, “What?”  
Jason snickered as Nico took a deep breath in, counted to ten, then let it out,  
“Did you hear anything I just said?”  
“….Yes.” Percy bit his lip, Nico glared; Percy looked down, “No.”  
Nico sighed, “Damn it Percy! Quit laughing Jason, you’re no better than he is.”  
It’s true, Jason may have heard a couple things but he was mostly thinking about a football game from two years ago. Nico slammed his books closed,   
“We’ve been here for almost two hours and the two of you have learned absolutely nothing! I don’t know why I bother.”  
He took his books and walked to his bag near the door and started to pack up. Percy and Jason exchanged a look before scrambling after their pissed off Italian   
“Nico don’t go!” Percy whined.   
“We’re sorry Nico!” Jason added.   
“No!” Nico snapped, but before he could stand up Jason hugged him from behind and Percy the front.   
He grunted annoyed, “No, now get off.”   
Jason started to place kisses along Nico’s neck nipping his ear lightly while Percy started to kiss Nico’s lips gently. Nico huffed but opened up slightly giving Percy’s tongue permission to invade. Ah ha! Progress!   
“Come on Nico we said we were sorry.” Jason whispered.   
“We love you Neeks.” Percy said breaking the kiss.   
Nico rolled his eyes, “You two are going to be the death of me, fine.”  
Percy and Jason shared a triumphant look and the three of them made their way back to Percy’s bed to study for their history test. But no sooner had they sat down Sally brought in a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies. Nico smiled fondly as his boys attacked the plate. He supposed they could take a small break, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but hopefully still enjoyable. I'll be updating Percy's Guardian Angels soon!   
> <3 XD


End file.
